


Pacific Rin

by tlaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlaka/pseuds/tlaka





	Pacific Rin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



Hi, I got to be the person fullfiling your assignement! I chose Pacific Rim!AU idea.  
You may notice that the images have tumblr url but I asure you no one can see them yet, they are set to private and will stay that way until the event ends!  
Anway, I really liked your ideas, and I really really love plugsuits so the choice wasn't hard ♡_♡ I wanted to draw out a few more ideas but didn't have the time.  
I hope you like it!

 

Additional sketches:  



End file.
